1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of curing and treating fungal diseases. More specifically the invention relates to peptide compounds efficiently preventing and treating nail fungus and Athlete's foot.
2. Background
The bases for nail fungus and Athlete's foot are fungal diseases known as onychomycosis and tinea pedis (also, tinea cruris (Jock Itch); and, tinea corporis (Body Ringworm) would be treatable). Onychomycosis is the number one diagnosed and treated disease by podiatrists today. It is present in 2 to as high as 5 percent of the population with the most common source of contamination coming from the patients own skin. It has been reported that as much as 70 percent of the population has fungus recovered from the feet. Fifteen to 20 percent of people between the ages of 40 and 60 have onychomycosis, 32 percent of 60- to 70-year-olds have nail fungus and approximately 50 percent of those over 70 are afflicted. Conservatively, it is estimated as many as 17 million people in the U.S. and 300 million worldwide suffer from nail fungus, and 51 million people in the U.S. and 900 million worldwide suffer from Athlete's foot. Combined those adds up to 68 million who suffer from these two diseases within the U.S. and 1.2 billion worldwide.
Many people don't realize they have a fungal nail problem. Moreover, many do not seek treatment. Still, fungal toenail infections are a common foot health problem. Such infections can persist for years without ever causing pain. The disease, characterized by a change in a toenail's color, is often considered nothing more than a mere blemish, but it can present serious problems if left untreated.
Onychomycosis fungal nail infections are created underneath the surface of the nail, which can also penetrate the nail. In addition to causing difficulty and pain when walking or running, fungal nail infections are often accompanied by a secondary bacteria land/or yeast infection in or about the nail plate.
A group of fungi called dermophytes easily attack the nail, thriving off keratin, the nail's protein substance. When the tiny organisms take hold, the nail may become thicker, yellowish-brown or darker in color, and foul smelling. Debris may collect beneath the nail plate, white marks frequently appear on the nail plate, and the infection is capable of spreading to other toenails, the skin, or even the fingernails.
Nail bed injury may make the nail more susceptible to all types of infection, including fungal infection. Those who suffer chronic diseases, such as diabetes, circulatory problems, or immune-deficiency conditions, are especially prone to fungal nails. Other contributory factors may be a history of Athlete's foot and excessive perspiration. The problem is particularly acute among older adults.
There are five basic ways to treat this problem. You can treat it with debridement (removal of the devitalized or contaminated tissue); superficial surgical nail avulsion; topical medications; oral medications; or, a combination of oral and topical medications. Depending on the type of infection persons have, over-the-counter liquid antifungal agents, while sometimes effective, may not prevent a fungal infection from recurring. A topical or oral medication may need to be prescribed, and the diseased nail matter and debris removed by a process called debridement. In some cases, surgical treatment is prescribed, during which the infected nail is removed. Permanent removal of a chronically painful nail, which has not responded to any other treatment, permits the fungal infection to be cured, and prevents the return of a deformed nail, naturally, this is viewed as a last resort.
Athlete's foot (tinea pedis) is a skin disease caused by a fungus, usually occurring between the toes. The fungus usually attacks the feet because shoes create a warm, dark, and humid environment that encourages fungal growth. The warmth and dampness of areas around swimming pools, showers, and locker rooms, are also breeding grounds for fungi. Not all fungus conditions lead to Athlete's foot, however. Other conditions, such as malfunctions of the sweat mechanism, reaction to dyes or adhesives in shoes, eczema, and psoriasis, also may mimic Athlete's foot.
Symptoms of athlete's feet include drying skin, itching, scaling, inflammation, and blisters. Athlete's foot may spread to the soles of the feet and to the toenails, and can spread to other parts of the body, including the groin and underarms. While fungicidal and fungistatic chemicals are usually used to treat Athlete's foot problems, they often fail to contact the fungi in the horny layers of the skin. Instead, podiatrists may prescribe topical or oral antifungal drugs.
Currently the products available for treating and preventing nail fungus and athlete's foot include products under market names LAMISIL, PENLAC, NAFTIN and SPECTAZOLE.
LAMISIL is an oral terbinafine product in tablet form being used to cure nail fungus. It requires pulse-dosing terbinafine (250 mg/d) for at least seven days every three months. Some applications have run as long as every four months, often with adverse drug effects (liver damage), and at high cost for patients and medical insurance providers.
PENLAC utilizes Ciclopirox as its principal ingredient. It is applied topically with a small brush and is promoted as being effective against mild to moderate nail infections. It takes up to one year for healthy treated toe nails to grow in, and about half that time for fingernails. Ciclopirox nail lacquer 8% is the only currently approved topical nail treatment effective in treating onychomycosis. Ciclopirox lacquer is approved for mild to moderate onychomycosis of the finger or toenails. It is a hydroxypridone with a unique mechanism of action. It works by chelating the polyvalent cations (Fe+3 or Al+3), resulting in the inhibition of metal dependent enzymes that degrade the toxic peroxides within the fungal cell. The package insert suggests applying the drug once a day for 48 weeks to the infected nails or until a clinical cure has been achieved. The manufacturer also suggests monthly debridements of the nail done by healthcare professional and weekly debridements by the patient to remove excessive fungal material. The drug has antibacterial and anti-inflammatory activity as well as a wide spectrum of activity against fungus. The drug has been used as a conservative first-line drug or for patients who have physical or psychological concerns with oral medications. Although mycological cure rates have been good (47 to 86 percent), the clinical cure rates are approximately one-half to one-quarter that of the oral medications.
Even with the lower cure rates, 90 percent of patients rate their onychomycosis as “improved” after using ciclopirox lacquer. Ciclopirox has the best safety profile of all current FDA approved drugs for onychomycosis.
NAFTIN is a naftifine hydrochloride (1%) based antifungal product that is marketed in both a gel and cream form. It is has a rather high ethyl alcohol content of 52% by weight. It may pose irritation to the skin and nausea and vomiting if ingested. Naftifine hydrochloride is a synthetic allylamine derivative that has been shown to exhibit fungicidal activity in vitro against a wide spectrum of organisms, including Trichophyton rubrum, Trichophyton mentagrophytes, Trichophyton tonsurans, Epidermophyton floccosum, Microsporum canis, Microsporum audouini, and Microsporum gypseum, and fungistatic activity against Candida species, including Candida albicans. 
SPECTAZOLE is largely used for dermatological purposes against such fungus as Tinea pedis (Athlete's Foot); Tinea cruris (Jock Itch); and, Tinea corporis (Body Ringworm).
Accordingly, there is a clear need for a topical treatment that would be effective on variety of microbes causing nail disorders, itching and inflammation. The currently available topical treatments have only a limited efficacy on a limited number of microbes and additionally the treatment times are long and therefore the treatment is also expensive. The present disclosure therefore aims to solve the problems currently encountered with the products available.
Accordingly, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a composition to effectively and fast attack a number of microbes causing nail disorders and Athlete's foot.
Another object of the present disclosure is to provide a number of peptide molecules that are effective in treating and preventing fungal nail infections and athlete's foot.
An even further object of the present disclosure is to provide a treatment that is effective against Onychomycosis.
A yet another object of the present disclosure is to provide a treatment that is effective against microbes such as Trichophyton rubrum, Trichophyton mentagrophytes, Trichophyton tonsurans, Epidermophyton floccosum, Microsporum canis, Microsporum audouini, Microsporum gypseum, and Candida species, including Candida albicans. 
Another object of the present disclosure is to provide an effective treatment for fungal nail infections and athlete's foot that is more affordable than the existing treatments.